The invention relates to multisource video navigation, and especially to multi-angle video navigation (a.k.a. multi-angle switching).
Such a method employs a plurality of video sources, for example a plurality of video cameras. Typically, a plurality of video cameras may be placed at different positions around a given scene, so as to acquire a number of views of this scene, for example a front view, a medium close up of one of the protagonists and a side view.
The final user is able to choose the sequence of images, from the various video sequences originating from the various respective sources, he or she would like to view, and to change the sequence being viewed.
Methods that make it possible to navigate a plurality of video sources do exist. For example, document US 2011/0090347 describes a method in which a plurality of video sequences, each sequence originating from a respective video camera, are transmitted over an Internet type network. These streams are received and displayed on a terminal of a user, who may select one of the streams, called the main stream, for display in a larger window. Nevertheless, when this user goes to change the main stream, synchronization problems and image quality degradation may occur.
There is a need for an improved user experience.